The Third Child
by ArikaBCouvion
Summary: Tyler Uley' s life came crashing down after her father's sudden death. Now living with her half brother and his family, life is getting tougher. To top it all off there's a certain wolf that is there to remind her of her shitty life. And for some reason she can't stay away.
1. Prologue

Surprises are around every corner. At least that's what they say. Just like they say bad things happen to good people. You could be diagnosed with cancer, you could be in a car crash, or someone you know could die. Those things are what most people call 'bad surprises', but for Sam Uley a bad surprise turned into so much more.

It was another rainy day in La Push Washingtion. Sam was watching cartoons with his three year old son, Samuel Junior, when the unexpected knock came. He exchanged looks with a few of the pack guys that were over waiting to switch for patrol. People usually never knocked at the Uley house, they normally just came in. Sam stood from his recliner setting Sj in his place and went to answer the door.

Confusion overcame Sam when he saw the middle aged man in a fancy suit on his porch. He held a brief case and looked out of place. Sam looked past him at his car, a Bentley. Sam immediatly knew he wasn't from Forks. The man held out a hand and introduced himself as Keith Powers and asked if he was Sam. Sam said he was and the man looked relieved.

"You've been difficult to find son." the man chuckled. Sam just continued looking at him with no amusement. The man quickly stopped and cleared him throat. "I'm an attorney in Port Angelous. I need a moment to talk to you about a will."

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. He asked who the will belonged to. The man looked at him reluctantly. "Joshua Uley. Your father."

XXXX

They sat in the kitchen across from one another. The man kept looking at Sam like he was perpared for him to break down. In truth Sam never really cared for his father. He knew who he was and that he had abandoned him and his mother, then did it again to Tiffany Call, Embry's mom.

Sam found out two years ago that Embry was his half brother after Miss Call finally came clean to him. They were glad they fianlly knew the truth and nothing changed between them. They were brother just like the rest of the pack. The only differnce was Embry moved next door to Sam after him mom moved to the Mekah rez.

The door opened and in came the little brother himself, fresh off patrol. He was only wearing cut off jeans and the man at the table crinkled his nose before turning back to Sam. "This should be talked about in private."

"This is Embry Call." Sam watched the man's eyes shoot up in surprise. "Joshua's other son."

Embry looked between the man in confusion before taking a seat as Sam motioned next to him.

The man cleared his throat and opened his breif case pulling out a few papers. "Joshua commited suicide three days ago. He had written his will a week before. He has left you both a fair amount of money and a letter to each."

Embry stiffened up at the infomation. Sam knew this was hard on him. He had Joshua as a dad few a few years before he left. Embry never had him. He knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Give the money to charity." The man froze half way through moving papers and looked up at Sam, eyes filled with shock. "We don't want anything that man has given to us."

Keith set his papers down and folded his hands and looked at the native. "Well, before you decide there's one more thing he left, but this is for you Sam."

Sam leaned back in his seat and motion for the man to contunie. Keith flipped through more papers before grabbing something small and slidding it across the table. It was a picrure of a young girl. She couldn't be much younger than Embry, sixteen or seventeen. She had long dark hair and grey eyes. Her body had a bit of muscle from what Sam could see. Her hair was in double french braids and she wore little make up but she was stunning. Sam pushed the picture to Embry so he could see and turned his attention to the man once again.

"Who's that?" he asked unamused and curious at the same time.

"That's Tyler Grace Uley. Your sister. She's seventeen. Your father named you her gardian if anything were to happen to him."

Surprised was an understatment. Sam never knew about her and that angered him. Why could he be there for her and not him and Embry? Sam eyed this picture and knew he couldn't blame her for their fathers mistakes. She was an innocent in this. But one question bounced around in Sam's head. Why him?

"Where's her mother?" Sam asked.

"Mental institution. She's a schizophrenic. She did some things when Tyler was younger and Joshua felt it was best she get help. She can't care for her."

"Why me?" Sam was so confused as to why his father had picked _him._ "I hadn't seen my dad since I was three. I didn't even know she existed."

The man shrugged, "He said that there was no one else he would trust with her. You have time to think Sam. She is with a friend at the moment. Until you make a desion. The funeral is Friday. If you choose to be her gardian then you can come to my office afterwards and sign the paperwork. If not just give me a call and I'll hand it over to the state."

XXXX

He bid his farwell and left the brothers in silence. Sam knew he wouldn't make a decision without consulting Emily before hand. He had time but not as much as he had wanted. The funeral was the day after tomorrow and there was no way he could have enough time to think about this. He wasn't sure he could raise a teenager, especially not in his world. But he wanted to get to know her. She was family and he had so many questions. Embry didn't give any input, he left without saying a word. Emily thought it was wonderful idea of course. She kept saying that she was blood and was excited she would have a sister and that Sj would have an aunt.

He came to a desicion thay night and the next morning he called the pack for a meeting. Embry came earlier so Sam could discuss it with him before hand. After Embry gave Sam the green light they all gathered in the Uley's living room

"Okay guys I have some big new for everyone." Sam began. He had to hush a few of the guys after they started yelling that Emily was pregnant. "Please shut up until I'm done guys. A guy stopped by yesterday and informed me that mine and Embry's father had passed away." everyone looked down with sad eyes but Sam continued. "He also informed the that we have a half sister. She's seventeen and I was named her next gardian. After a lot of thinking and talking to Emily we decided that we would like to go ahead and sign the papers and let her live with us."

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Although it wasn't surpising Joshua had knocked up another girl, it just made everyone wonder what wood happen with her here.

"Me and Embry will attend the funeral tomorrow, stay the night and come back Saturday with Tyler. Once she's here I want eveyone on their best behavoir. No pack talk and pelase try to wear a damn shirt. Evryone better be nice or they will have night patroles for a week striaght. Got it?" After everyone nodded Sam added one last comment. "Bonfire Saturday night to welcome her. You're dismissed."

 _AN- My first so be kind! This story will mostly be in Tyler's POV but I wanted to do this in third from Sam's side so y'all could get an idea of what is really going on._

 _Please review!_


	2. Prologue part 2

_Drip. Drip. Drop._ Tyler watched as the water fell in little drops from the faucet. Her mind deep in thought about the events of today. The funeral. She knew what would happen. She knew the looks she would get. Pity. Everyone would have sympathy for the teen girl who watched her father put bullet in his head. She would hold her head high and try to focus on the big picture. This was about putting her father to rest.

She remembered when she was younger her dad took her on a camping trip. Tyler was on a walk with her dad when she asked about her mom. She didn't remember her even though it had only been a few years since she left. Her dad simply explained that sometimes parents leave to protect their kids. She nodded in understanding before asking if that's why he had left her brothers. He gave a sad smile in reply and they kepy walking.

Today wasn't just the day she would put her father to rest, it was also the day she would meet two new family members, if they showed. And if they did, she would be packing and moving to the La Push reservation, where her dad had grew up.

The drip sound of the sink was covered up by the sound of gentle knocks on the bathroom door. "Tyler, are you ready? It's almost time to leave." The teen gave a once over in the mirror to approve her look. She wore long blake dress with longs sleeves was crips and clean and her heels added a few inches to her 5'3 body. Her hair was in loose waves and she wore little make-up. She deemed her outfit appropriate and opened the door.

Katie McCleary had been the girls best friend for years. So, when the tragedy struck of course she ran with open arms. Tyler was grateful to be as lucky as she was, to have Katie in her life. And here she was, waiting in the girl to get ready so they could go to a funeral.

It was a quite morning. No one in the house felt like eating even though Mrs. McCleary insisted. They sat in silence while they pet at their meals before Katie's mom announced it was time to leave.

They rode, in silence, to the funeral home. They had arrived early so they could great guest. Joshua didn't have any family left except for his children. Most if the people attending where co-workers and friends of Tyler's just coming to support.

It was a beautiful set up. Flowers were arranged everywhere. At the front was the coffin, black and shiney, the very one Tyler had picked out. There was a collage of photos in the center of a wreath of flowers on the left side. And a picture of Joshua himself in the other. Tyler looked around and made sure everything was in order before waiting by the door.

People filed in soon after. They always said the same things. 'I'm sorry for your lose' or 'He was a great man' and every time Tyler would nod in acknowledgement before they walked away.

It was getting close to time for the preacher to start the service when two guys walked in. everyone else were taking seats and the teens where sitting in the Gathering area. The girls looked up at the two and Katie nudged her friend, "Who are they? They're kinda cute." She wishpered. And as if they had heard the girl they turned and looked in their direction. They were tall, _really_ tall, and very muscular. Tyler wouldn't argue, they were attractive men. She could see the native american in them and she had a Wild guess as to who they were. Tylers eyes met theirs and flickered between the two before she looked at Katie and shrugged.

They looked at both teens before their eyes settled in Tyler. The older one extended his hand to her and introduced himself and the other boy, "I'm Sam Uley and this is Embry Call." Tyler looked at his hand before looking back to the boy. Katie cleared her throat from beside her and both of the looked ar her.

"She won't answer. Her name is Tyler Uley. Are you two related?" the friend said timidly, all sort of attraction gone now that they were closer.

The bigger one, Sam, looked at Tyler and back to Katie. "I'm her brother." Katie's mouth fell in shock and her head snapped to Tyler beside her. Tyler wasn't shocked. She could tell when she saw him. He was a spitting image of their father. Excpet her dad was less muscular and kept his hair long and she had pieced together that the other boy was her other brother only because he was native american and came with Sam.

"Why can't she talk?" Sam asked Katie.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "She can. She's just stubborn. She doesn't talk to strangers at all and she goes days without saying more than a few words. She won't talk to strangers at all and she doesn't like to be touched. Not unless she's getting to crap beat out if her."

The boys eyes filled with horror and Katie elaborated. "She does MMA fighting. It's the only time she will allow physical contact." They boys nodded in understanding before turning back to Tyler.

"So.. Um.. did Keith tell you the arrangment?" His sister nodded. "Okay well... um... lets go take our seats and we will talk after, okay?" another nod.

XXXX

The service was beautiful and the burial was breathtaking. Lots of tears were shed, but Tyler left with dry eyes. She hadn't cried yet. In fact she remained rather calm and collected since her fathers sudden suicied. Others had tried talking to her, Kaite and her mother, a few cops, but she just kept saying she was fine. Katie's mother had talked to her brothers. They had informed her they were going to sign the following paperwork and the straight to the hotel. Mrs. McCleary had arranged that they would all meet at Tyler's house the next morning so she could pack the rest of her things.

Which is exactly were everyone was now. Tyler was standing at the front door with the house key in hand. The others stood patiently behind her waiting for her to unlock it. Sam and Embry crinckled their noses. They could smell the metalic scent of blood the moment they were on the porch. Finally the door opened and Tyler, with her head down, headed in and straught to the stairs with Katie in tow.

The house wasn't huge but it was bigger than the pair expected. It was homey and clean, which also surprised them. The living room which was to the right when you walked in, had a large sectional in it. The boys stepped inside and started looking at the pictures on the walls. Most of them were of Tyler. Sam eyes one in particular. Tyler was about fourteen, sporting a black eye, but she held a huge grin on her face. She had on fingerless gloves and a sports bra with shorts. She held a metal in one hand and her other was wrapped around an older man's shoulders. Sam recognized him immediately. It was like looking in a mirror. He continued down the line of pictures in the fire place until he froze in his tracks. There, in a black frame was a picture of him and his dad. Sam was young at the time. It was a simple picture taken on the couch but it was enough for Sam to feel a twinge of guilt. Maybe his dad did care. Next to it was a picture of a newborn and Sam had one guess to who it was.He summonded Embry over, who confirmed it was indeed him.

They were looking at the pictures quietly when an unfimliar voice made them turn around. "He talked about you too." It was Tyler. She was standing at the entrence with a small box in her hands. She sat it on the floor and went to stand between the two.

"I asked him once who they were. He said they were my big brothers. I asked why you weren't here with us. He said 'sometimes people make mistakes that they can't fix'. I never understood what he meant till I was older. He sometimes would mention you two, then he would get sad and turn away. I caught him once in here holding onto the pictures and crying."

They boys swollowed lumps in their throats as they looked at their little sister. She never looked at them. She just turned around picked up the box she had and left.

After loading a few boxes Sam found himself in the library with Mrs. McCleary. It wasn't intentonal. Sam was looking for a bathroom and happen to stumble on the older women in here crying. Sam understood why immediatly. In the center if the room was a dark spot. Blood.

"This is where he shot himself." the women whispered. "Tyler had just got home, walked in here just as he pulled the trigger." she started sniffling again and looked at Sam.

"She hasn't cried. Not once. She called 911 and was calm the whole time. I'm worried about her."

They didn't talk much after that and before they knew it all of Tylers stuff was packed in the back of her and Sam's truck. Sam was reluctant to left her drive her 'death machine' as he called it but agreed after Embry offered to ride too.

Tyler loved her truck. She worked hard to get it where it was. She rebulit the engine and put a lift kit on it. She had green under glow lights on it and a brand new black paint job. The thing Sam noticed to take the most notice of, was the gaint sticker on the back that read 'Don't be a bumper humper'. Sam tried to ask her questions but they just ended in her nods and shakes. After the boys exchanged a few words and Tyler had said her good-byes (after promising to call and visit) they were on the road.

It was a long ten minutes before Embry broke the silence, "Sam is married, in case you didn't know. And we have a nephew. His name is SJ. He's three. Oh, and we have a lot of friends so the house is never empty. They are kind of intimidating but they are great you'll love them." Tyler just nodded. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted it to be a bad dream. She didn't want to move away from her friends. She didn't want to move in with a complete stranger. She just wanted to be home with her dad, watching boxing in TV and eating ice cream. But her dad was dead and she was driving her way to La Push to live with her older brother while all her friends where back home.


	3. Welcome Home

I ignored Embry the ride home. He made an effort to talk to me, but I shut them down. I still haven't said a word to either of them except for those few in the living room. I wasn't trying to be a bitch, all of this is just difficult for me. I was leaving my _entire_ life behind and going to live in a new place with complete strangers.

I was trying though. It may not seem like it, but I am. I could be running and screaming doing anything and everything in my power to stay in my home town. But I'm not. I may not admit it. But I need this. My dad is dead. I have no idea where my mom or her family are. Sam and Embry are the only blood I have left. So I need to try. I will try.

They seem all right, my brothers, Sam did agree to take me in and Embry has been nice to me. I was a little put off about the small town. I was used to Port Angeles. I have no idea what the Rez or Forks has. Will I be able yo continue my MMA fights? I still have one year of high school left. What school will I go to?

I pushed the questions away because I don't wanna stress about it.I wanna try and fit in. Maybe this is my chance to have a normal life. This is my chance to be anytblhing but the weird girl. I didn't want to be bullied again. This is my chance at a fresh start.

"Tyler. Hellllloooo... Earth to Tyler!" Embry had obviously been trying to get my attention, but I was so zoned out I hadn't noticed. I glanced at him to show him I'm listening. "We're here." he said pointing up ahead.

At first I was confused, because all I saw was a dirt road and a lot of trees. Then, I saw the houses. There was a really small one to the left that looked like it was still being built. "I live there with Quil." Embty informed me. Then he pointed to the other house. "That's Sams."

Cozy. That was the first word to come to mind. It looked really cozy. It had a porch and the flower beds were full and well taken care off. The paint was chipping but the house still looked taken care of as well. There was a little boy outside playing with a car and an young women sitting on the porch watching.

I parked next to Sam and slowly got out. I walked around the side of the car to stand next to Embry. I never had a brother before, but he made me feel sort of secure.

"Daddy!" the little boy ran to Sam and jumped into his arms. It was a moment that almost had me say awe. _Almost._ "Were is Aunt Ty Ty?" I cringed at the nickname and held back the urge to gag.

Sam looked at me and must have seen to uneasy look on my face. "Sorry. He's been super excited about you ever since we told him you were coming. He won't call you Aunt if you don't want that." I just shrugged in responce.

The young women came over to me and introduced herself as Emily, Sam's wife. She reached out for a hug but Embry stopped her and shook his head. She didn't seem upset, she just gave me a warm smile. She was beautiful, with long dark hair and wise eyes. The thing that caught my attention were the scars. I didn't linger in them, but I definitly noticed.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." She used her hand and motioned me to follow so I did. The house was simple and small but cozy. My room was next to SJ's. Emily and Sam's room was upstairs. It was simple with a full bed and a dresser. I brought some stuff I could hang up and quietly asked Embry if it would be okay. He passed on my question to Emily who said that it was my room and to do what I wanted.

I spent to next hour unpacking my bags. I was in the middle of hanging an Eminem poster when Embry came in. He moved to help me as I pinned it to the wall.

"You like this kind of music?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I love it. It's real ya know? He writes his music on experience. He writes truth." I answered.

"Man. You never talk but when you do you sound really wise." he joked and I almost laughed. _Almost._ "Why will you talk to me but not Emily or Sam?"

I knew why. But he didn't need to know. And that wasn't someyhing that needed to be discussed. So I just shrugged. He sighed disappointed at my answer. "So, you like to fight? Your friend mentioned it and I saw some pictures at your house. You won a lot of metals."

I smiled thinking about it. I was bullied in school a lot. One day a group of kids jumped me on my way home and beat me up pretty good. That was dad's last straw. He put me in MMA classes the next day. I was in competitions the next month. I have never lost a fight.

"Yeah." I replied. "Dad put me in when I was thirteen. I've won every fight I've been in."

He seemed shocked at the information but didn't say anything. Emily fianlly called and said dinner was ready and we headed down stairs. We all sat at the table. SJ threw a fit for the seat next to me and and talked for five minutes without stopping. I was impressed. He told me I was pretty and that he loves me. I almost smiled. _Almost._ I could get used to him. I found myself talking to the little one, but stopped once I saw Sam and Emily watching with surprise.

After dinner I went to take a shower and get ready for bed. I had a routine I didn't want to break. I had to get to sleep early so I could get up early for a workout. After informing Embry of my plans and asking him to tell Sam I bid my goodnights.

I caught a glimps of Sam's face after Embry had talked to him anf he looked hurt, and I knew it was because I wouldn't talk to him. I was appreciative had Sam taking me in. But I was angry with him. I had every right to be. I can't lie. I'm still angry at the world for taking my father away. I was angry the depression got the upper hand. Most of all, I was mad at Sam for pushing him over the edge.

After my shower I pulled out a long sleeve black shirt. It was my father's. I had to wear long sleeves, to cover the scars that littered my skin and wearing my dads gave me a little comfort. I set my alarm and went to bed.

XXXX

I woke up at four thirty when my alarm started to scream. I was quick to change into my work out clothes and put my ear buds in. I did my morning stretch and some minimal yoga, then I spent fourty-five minute doing pushups, crunches, bicycles and pull ups. It was now six and I needed to finish my last work out. Running.

Back in Port, I always went to the track to run, or ran around the neighboorhood. Obviously, I couldn't do that here so I settled for the woods. It was peacful. I had my earbuds in, listening to Eminem and I actaully felt like myself. Then I realized it was almost eight, so I headed back to my brotbers house and resumed my earlier attitude.

I came in and Emily was setting out breakfast. Embry and Sam were talking quietly but stopped as soon as I entered. SJ was helping set the table. He was the only one who said hi.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Emily told me as I grabbed a water from the fridge. I nodded and made my way to the bathroom.

After my shower and changing into everyday clothes, a basic long sleeve shirt and jeans, I headed downstairs. Everyone was already eating and I sat down across from Embry. I looked at the table. _Great_. Eggs, bacon, muffins, and hashbrowns. I sighed before getting some hasbrowns.

"That's all your getting?" Embry asked me. His eyebrows were scrunched in worry. I looked at the other food choices before looking back to him.

"I'm vegan." I replied quietly. The adults at the table paused and exchanged looks.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked, he sounded almost irritated, which only pissed me off.

"Well it's not exactly like you asked Sam." I realized I said it a little to rude because I saw his jaw tighten. Emily noticed to because she placed a hand on his forearm. He looked at her and they smiled at each other before Emily turned to me.

"We can go into town later and get you zome groceries." She suggested.

"I don't need you to do that." I spat. "I can buy my own damn food."

Sam's fist slammed into the table causing everyone to jump. He stood up fast, causing his chair to be pushed back. "Do NOT speak to her like that! This is our home! You will show respect to us as your guardians!"

I stood up leaned over the table, the same as him, "I don't have to listen to you. I didn't want to be here. I was forced. You don't want me here. You just felt quilty. Send be back!" I was yelling. I wanted to continue but small sobs to my right made me stop I looked over to see SJ with tear filled eyes looking at me and Sam.

When I was four my parents fought a lot. I remember this one time they were yelling at each otber about money, and my mom punched my dad in the face. His nose started bleeding and I got scared. I thought he was dying. I ran to my mom and started to hit her repeatedly. She shoved me down and backhanded me. I never cried. I was so used to the fighting that it never upset me. It was a daily thing. Seeing SJ cry I knew he wasn't used to it.

I turned his chair and kneeled in front of him. I wiped a few tears away. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I knew the others could see and hear me but I was going to do it anyways. He was still my nephew and even though I've only known him for one day, I couldn't help but like the little monster. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

He jumped up from the chair and wrapped his little arms around my neck. I held him close and rubbed his head. "I don't want you to leave." he cried to me. My heart jumped and I hurt a little from his words. I said I didn't want to be here in front of him. guilt washed over me and I squeezed him a little tighter.

"I just miss my home little man. I'm sorry." I looked over his shoulder at Sam. I could tell he was still angry, but had softened up a little after seeing SJ so scared.

I left to my room after the fight. I still felt terrible because SJ was there but I didn't regret my words. I spent the next few hours just listening to music. It kept my head occupied and it made me feel calm. I was short tempered. Just like dad and obviously Sam too. My dad used to say that my anger is what turned my voice on. I've always been a quiet person. I talk to a select few unless I didn't have a choice. But when I get mad, there's no stopping my mouth.

Around lunch Embry came in. I could see the disapointment in his eyes and surpressed a groan. He leaned against the wall beside my bed and crossed his arms. "You hurt Sam." he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "He's a big boy. He will get over it." I was hoping that he would end the conversation but instead he moved and laid beside me.

"We know moving is tough. You lost someone you love and had to move to a different town with strangers. You have a right to be angry." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep quiet. He didn't notice my discomfort and continued. "This is hard for Sam to. He doesn't have a clue about teenage girls, but he took you in because he cares about you. We all do." _You don't even know me._ "Just, take it easy on him."

I nodded even though I didn't agree.

"Come on. I'll take you to town and get your weird ass some food." He stood up and I followed. I watched as he shook his head at me and smirked. "Vegan. Are you sure your my sister?"

XXXX

Grocery shopping was a success. I got lots of fruits and veggies and some of my favorite vegan snacks. Embry tried to pay but I refused. He kept making comments about my food choices and it was really funny. But I never laughed.

We got home after four. Emily had started dinner and SJ was playing with his cars. I put up my food and went to join him.

It was quiet for a while until Sam came in the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I could see how ripped he was. It was odd. He greeted SJ and nodded at me. We havn't spoken since our yelling match that morning. He kissed Emily before he took a seat next to Embry at the counter.

"A few boys will be here for breakfast tonorrow. And we are having a bonfire at six to introduce Tyler to the rest. Figured it would be better that way. We are long over due for one anyways." Sam told the pair. He never once looked at me to make sure I was okay with going and being introduced to a bunch of punk kids. I gritted my teeth as a stood up and went to my room. I stayed there the rest of the night.


	4. Metting the pack

_I had just got home. I was early which was unusual. The house was quiet, but I knew dad was home. His car was in the driveway. The silence was unnerving. I started to look around to see where the man was. The living room was empty._

 _"Dad?" I called out._

 _Silence._

 _I check his room and the bathroom he used. Both Empty._ _Kitchen._ _Empty._

 _Office. The door was cracked so I approached it. I pushed it open and in center of the room was a man. Dad. He held a gun to his temple. It was so quiet. Then a bang filled the air and then..._

 _Silence._

I jumped up gasping for air. My eyes scanned the room. It took me a while to remember where I was. I flopped back on the bed and turned to look at the alarm clock. It was almost four. I didn't see a reason in going back to sleep so I started my morning early.

I wad running through the woods thinking about absolutly nothing but also everything. It felt peaceful. To run in the green Forrest this early. The sun was just rising and it was chilly, but not freezing. I felt good. I also felt guilt.

I was always feeling guilty. It was the only real emotion I have been feeling. I felt guilty that I was here, living my life with content while my dad was six feet under, just a decaying corpse with my dad's face.

I stopped in the middle of the trail and bent over with my hands on my knees. I wanted to cry. I should cry but I refused. Crying is weakness and you should never show weakness. That's what he always told me.

It was just after seven when I found my favorite place in La Push. It was a small pond about 2 miles off the main trail. A creek ran to it and created a mini water fall. It was stunning. It was well hidden behind the trees, so I took a seat and watched the water move.

The cool breeze blew over me, making my hair move slightly. I loved this isolated area. It was a perfect place to be alone.

I had a place like this back home. It was the roof of the gym. It wasn't near as beautiful or quiet like this place, but it was mine. A place just for me.

Aftet promising to bring my camera next time I came, I headed back to Sam's house. I was just after eight when I walked in the door. I could hear the noise the moment I left the trail, but being in the house was so much louder. There were about six guys crowding the dinning room. Only two I recognized were Sam and Embry. They were laughing and joking around while they ate.

They must have heard my foot steps because when I entered the room everyone was looking at me. I didn't make eye contact as I went to the kitchen. Emily pointed towards a bowl on the counter "Thats for you. Completly vegan." I smiled my thanks and headed to the dinning room. I next to Embry and started eating the fruit bowl Emily had fixed me.

No one payed me any attention until Embry started making introductions. At the end of the table, on Sam's right was Quil, Embry's best friend. Next to Embry on Sam's left was Jared, Sam's best friend. Next to Quil was Seth and next to him was Paul. They all mostly said hi, except Paul who was to busy eating. I didn't care though. I'd rather be left alone.

"So, Tyler. How old are you?" I snapped my head to the voice I didn't reconize that had said my name. It was Seth.

"Umm.. Seventeen." I replied quietly.

He nodded and his smile never faded. It was a little freaky how happy he seemed. "That's Awesome! I'm sixteen. Are you going to school here when summer is over." I shrugged.

"Hey, little sister. I'm curious." I crinckled my nose at the nickname. I hope that my brothers friends didn't get in the habit of calling me that. I turned my attention to Jared. "Did your dad ever say anything about Sam or Embry."

I froze. No one has mentioned my dad, not like this. Embry glared at the man while Sam gave him a kick under the table.

"My dad never talked about his life in La Push. But I knew about them. He regretted his mistake." I heard a sarcastic snort and snapped my head to the one across from me. Paul. "Do you have something you would like to ask?" I asked through my teeth, hoping he was smart to stay silent.

He contiued eating, his eyes never leaving the plate. Obviously he wasn't very smart because after he swallowed he spoke. "Your dad was an asshole who abondoned two kids, moved away and started his own perfect family. That's a pretty big mistake. If he regreted it, why didn't he ever come back? He didn't give two shits about anyone but himself."

Silence.

I was fuming. I haven't had a fight in weeks and the urge to punch was immense. I made my fist into a ball until my finger nails were digging in my skin. He kept chewing and even though his head was down I could see a smirk. I grabbed the bowl in front of me and threw it at the wall behind him. It shattered and all the peices, along with some fruit, fell to the ground. He flinched and turned around to see the hole it had put there. Then his eyes were looking into mine.

He was handsome. He jaw was perfectly shaped, and so were his eyes. They were like chocolate pools and I felt myself getting lost in them. Then my eyes traveled to his muscles. I forced my eyes back to his and I could see all his emotions flooding through them. Confusion, adoration, anger, hatred, guilt.

Then I remeber what he said and I shoved all those thoughts away. "You son of a bitch you don't know the first thing about my dad." I spat, venoum speeping out. "He was a great guy. He hated himself leaving. He was making it up by being a father to me. My life was so far from perfect you haven't the slightest clue. I watched my dad get more depressed by the day and then... I watched him put a bullet in his head all because his son got married and had a son and he found out through a friend. It's Sam's fault I don't have a father. It's his fault I'm alone. So, my dad isn't the only bad Uley there is." I slammed my fist in the table before turning and heading to my room.

I was quick to grab my camera and run back to the woods.I didn't look at anyone as I made my way through the house,but I knew when I left the others where trying to calm Sam and Paul, who were about to fight.

It took me a while to get to my destination. But once I was there I was in bliss. The event from earlier was out of my mind as I looked through my camera to capture the beauty of this small area I've come to love. I was so focused I didn't hear the footsteps come. A hand grabbed my shoulder. In instinct I fliched, whirling around and shoving the person back. I took seceral steps back and look at the peraon. It was Embry. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I looked behind him as two figures immergered from the trees. Paul and Quil.

"I don't like being touched." I told him.

He nodded before pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "We came to get you. There's a bonfire tonight. Emily wanted me to remind you so you could be ready to go."

"I'm not going." I replied.

"Sam planned this so the others could meet you." He argued.

I clenched my jaw. "I'm not interested in meeting any more of your _friends_." I gave a pointed look towards Paul, who just looked down at his feet when our eyes met. "If he had asked I would have told im that."

Embry sighed and ran a hand over his face. Then he placed his hand on his hips and gave me a hard look. "Don't be like that. Sam has done a lot for you. He just wants yo make sure you make friends. You are going even if I have to drag you." I glared at him before turning to take more pictures.

I heard footsteps and some whispering and I ignored it. I was glad they were leaving. I gave a quick glance over my shoulder. Only to see Paul lingering behind. When our eyes made contact, his turned to hard angry orbs. Then he stormed away after the others.

XXXX

I stayed there for another hour or so. Then I headed back. It seemed all the boys had left, it was quite when I reached the house. Embry was waiting in the porch for me when I got there.

"You ready to play nice?" He asked dryly. I gritted my teeth to stay calm.

"I have a punching bag I need to hang up. You know of any place?"

He shrugged. "Find a sturdy tree branch close by." then he turned and walked away. I walked over to my truck, AKA the beast, and started it up. I saw a nice low hanging, sturdy, thich tree branch and backed my truck up to it. I climbed in the bed and started fiddling with the chajns to hang it.

I was getting frustrated. It was heavy and I wasn't strong enough to hold it and chain it. I was about to give up when I heard someone clear their throat. I don't know how but I knew who it was before I even turned around.

"What?" I asked in a bitter tone.

"Need some help?" His voice sent shivers through my body and I mentally cursed myself. I turned and gave him the motion to try. He gave a smirk before climbing up and grabbing the bag. I watched his muscled flex and contract as he chained the bag with ease. I looked away before he could catch me watching.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"So um.." He cleared his throat again and scratched the back if his head, clearly nervous. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning. It was shitty of me."

I just nodded. He looked at me like he was waiting for something. "Well, aren't you going to apoligize?"

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms.

"Well you were kind of a bitch to me and Sam. I just think if I apologized so should you."

I couldn't beileve my ears. I was the bitch? He wants _me_ to apoligize. I let out a dry laugh. "Look you steroid loving douche bag, I'm not apoligizing for shit. You insult my dead dad, I retaliated. You deserved it. And Sam? That's between us. Not you. Now piss off." I went to the cab of my truck were I put my ear buds in and put my gloves on. Paul was standing there watching me with his eyes narrowed. His hands were closed in fist and he was shaking. I ignored him as I pulled my truck forward and went back to the bag, were I threw punch after punch.

After half of hour or so of hitting I called it quits and went to shower. Thankfully Paul had left already.

Embry told me I had no choice in the stupid bonfire so I decided to stop acting like a two year old and get ready. Even though it was June it was still kind of chilly. I dressed in black skinny jeans and a long sleeve Rob Zombie shirt. I pulled my hair into double french braids and put on minimal make up. Once I deemed myself ready I met Emily in the kitchen where I helped her get the food ready.

XXXX

The beach was pretty. So far its the only pro of La Push. The only people there were Sam, Emily, myself, SJ and a few old people. I helped set the food out and Emily made attempts to talk to me. I only nodded or shrugged, which was upsetting her. I still hadn't spoken directly to Emily or Sam, which was irritating Sam. I was trying. I really _really_ was. But I held grudges and this is hard. Plus, Sam hasn't exactly gone out of his way to talk to me.

SJ demanded I take him to find seashells. Which I obliged so I could get away from the people arriving. I stayed at least seven feet from the water as I looked. We found a few and SJ wanted to show his parents so we made our way back.

There were quite a lot of people here now and I noticed them giving me looks. It made my blood boil but I bit my tounge. I went and sat on a log away from the others. Hoping they would all take the hint that I didn't want to convers with anyone.

I was sitting alone on a log away from the rest of the people when a gitl came over and sat fown beside me. She was beautiful. Her hair was cut shoulder length and hung down. Brown eyes looked into mine and I could see the pain in them.

"You must be little sister." She said. There was bitterness in her voice, but it wasn't directed towards me.

"Well I am a little sister, but not yours." I replied.

"Yeah well, being Sam's little sister kinda means you're all of ours. That sucks." I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Your telling me. All these guys look like they eat steroids for meals." She laughed and I laughed with her.

"God. You have no idea. They are annoying as hell too."

"If they're so annoying why are you here?" I asked.

Her jaw tightened and she started looking at her shoes. "Work. Trust me its not by choice." The bitterness was thick and I regretted asking. "I guess we have that in common. Neither of us want to be here."

I looked over at the others who were talking, a few giving us curious glances.

"I'm Leah."

"Tyler."

We talked for a while, even as we ate. Well, Leah talked and I put in a few words here and there. I liked Leah. We was a smartass and bitter, like me. She seemed to have something against Sam and Paul, like me. Everyone was intrigued by us. They were watching us closely and Leah finally snapped yelling a " _What the fuck is so interesting? Never seen to girls getting along before?"_

To which, Paul of course, replied, "No I have. Just never seen the two of you ever be nice to anyone before. I guess bitter bitches flock together." Which earned him a slap over the head by Embry.

Eventually SJ pulled me over to a cliff to show me something. Everyone was over there chatting, not really paying us any attention. Leah was talking to Seth about something and the others were spread around.

The cliff was only a few feet over the water. I felt anxious being so close. But I inched and looked over anyways. I didn't see anything, but I heard something.

Before I could react to the footsteps I was tumbling over the edge and into the water.

Instantly, I panicked. I was kicking and slapping fighting to reach the surface. I started screaming and water filled my lungs. I felt my throat burning and my heart was pounding. I'm going to die. I just knew it.

I was sure I was about to see the light when I felt someone pulling at me, and then I was standing. My hair was half in my eyes and I was soaked. I looked up at the person who saved me and it was none other than Paul. He was worried and maybe a little scared by the looks of it. He also looked like he was holding back a laugh. I looked up to the cliff to see a few epople with the same look and a few laughing.

"Oh come on little sisiter! It's just a little water. We don't have any sharks!" It was Jared, laughing his ass off. He must have been the one to push me.

Paul's hand were still gripping my upper arms and I shoved him off and ran back to shore. Once I got there I ran to the woods and didn't stop. Not even when they yelled for me.

I was five minutes into it when I heard someone behind me. I stopped and turned around. Leah. She gave me a sad smile and motioned me with her head to follow. I walked with her not saying anything.

We reached a house sometime later, that I assumed was Leah's. We walked inside and I followed her to a room. It was basic, with some Native American decor and bedspread, a little messy but over all clean.

She grabbed some sweats and a shirts and pointed me to the bathroom. I went without a word and began to change. I was pulling the shirt over my head when I noticed it was short sleeve. _Fucking great._ Oh well, they already saw that I can't swim, what's the harm in them seeing my self harm scars. More stuff they can laugh about.

I walked out of the bathroom and Leah was waiting. I followed her to the kitchen and she pulled out a carton of ice cream and two spoons. When I reached to take a spoon her eyes caught sight of the scars, but she didn't say anything.

"So, can't swim?" She asked shoving a spoonfull into her mouth.

"I used to be able to. There was an incident when I was little. Haven't gone in since." I swallowed a bit of the cotton candy ice cream and took my spoon to the sink. It wasn't vegan so I didn't want to indulge to much.

"The guys are assholes. Don't let it get to you. Besides, Paul and Embry chewed Jared and the others out when you left."

 _Paul? Wait what?_

She must have seen the question in my eyes because she smirked and elaborated. "They were pissed. Paul punched Jared right in the jaw and Embry threw so many colorful words around that Emily took SJ back home."

I didn't press for answeres. I mean the guys a total ass and then all of a sudden he's sticking up for me? That hardley makes any sense.

Sam eventually called Leah and demanded she take me back to his house. Which she agreed (as nicely as Leah can) to do, and we were off.

We walked since it wasn't that far and were there in under fifteen minites. Paul, Embry, Sam, and Jared were waiting on the porch when we got there. I fist bumped Leah bye and she left.

I tried to push past the men and make my way inside but Sam blocked me. He asked me to sit, but instead I crossed my arms and leaned agaisnt the railing. He sighed and nodded at Jared.

"I'm sorry for pushing you in... I shouldn't have done that." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly and looked at Sam for approval. I noticed the bruised jaw and black eye but didn't question it.

"Whatever." I mutter and tried to, once again, make my way inside, but was blocked. This time by Paul.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

My stomach fluttered a little but I shrugged it off. I hated that feeling. Then I thought about what Leah said and I could feel my face getting red. He saved me... He stood up for me. No one does that.

I looked at my shoes and nodded. I pushed my way inside and this time no one stopped me.


	5. Family Time

Self control is something i have perfected of the years. I have a temper, I was sure of that. My dad had helped me control my urges to beat the living shit out of people. But right now, my self control is wavering on existence.

I'm sitting in the dinning room after my morning routine, listening to more of my brother's friends talk. I had met the rest at the party last night and the only one that I could actually tolerate was Jacob. It was mainly because he sat there and there and kept quiet.

I had come back to Sam and Emily's house to nothing but noise. They were yelling and joking and being _really_ annoying, but Embry informed me that _everyone_ ate breakfast together. So I ate my oatmeal quietly trying to avoid any real conversation. Thankfully, most of the boys heard about my incident yesterday, and decided they don't want to piss of the girl that throws bowls at peoples head. Everyone pretty much ignored my presence jn the room. Everyone except Paul. Who kept glancing at me and every time I caught him staring, glared at me.

Sam eventually shooed at the boys out of the house, saying he had family matters to take care of. I had gotten up to leave, but Sam stopped me and asked me to stay, saying the family matter were about me. I felt uneasy and nervous, going over every bad scenario in my head.

The day my mom left my dad had told me we needed to have a family talk. I was so little that I didn't even see the sadness that plagued his face. He sat me on the couch and held my hand, looking back I realized how bad he was hurting. He told me 'Y _our mom_ _finally_ _left, but_ _don't_ _worry._ _You'll_ _always have me.'_ Of course he ended up leaving too. And right now I feel like it's that day all over.

I wasn't prepared for what he actually said. "What?" I asked after he informed me of what the meeting was about. He repeated himself and I laughed after he spoke. When I saw everyone else looking at me with troubled expressions my laughs stopped.

"You're serious?" I asked in disbelief. Sam simply nodded. "Therapy?!" I raised my voice a little and noticed how Sam scooted closer to Emily.

"Tyler. You didn't cry when your dad died. The only time you talk is when you're pissed off or one on one with someone. You threw a bowl at Paul's head..."

"Okay, one..." I cut Embry off, "I don't cry, period. I don't do the whole emotions things, it's tacky. Two, I have never been a big talker. And three, Paul deserved it." I defended myself but it wasn't any use.

"Tyler." Sam addressed me pulling my attention from Embry. " You need help. We are just trying to look out for you. You start seeing a therapist this Thursday. I'll drive you there and back. It won't be so bad."

I just stared at him. His eyes were pleading and I held back the feeling of guilt. I turned to Embry again. " I can drive myself." I told him.

Sam's fist slammed on the table, causing me to flinch and jump from my chair. His eyes were angry and I backed away. "I am driving you! I want time to bond and let you open up and get to know each other."

"It's not my fault you don't know me!" I yelled back, hoping he would back off, but knowing better.

"No, your fucking right." Emily laid a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him but he shrugged it off, keeping his eyes on me. "It's Joshua's fault for not letting us around you. He kept you from us."

"Shut the fuck up!" I was shaking in anger, wanting to rip his ugly head from his shoulders for talking about my dad like that. "I hate you! I hate all of you! and I hate this damn town! I didn't ask to come here. I wanted to go in to foster care. Anywhere but here! But you didn't let me! I'm sorry he didn't care about you but he did love me. And now he's gone and it's your fault! The day I turn eighteen I'm gone." I finished my rant and ran from the house, straight to the woods.

I didn't run the whole way, I eventually stopped running and walked. I knew where I wanted to go so I headed in the direction of my special spot. It was wet out, it had rained the night before. I could smell the earthly scent with every breath I took. I heard birds singing and leafs cracking and babies crying.

Wait.

I followed the sound of the crying down the path I had come down. Surprised doesn't begin to describe the what I felt when I saw SJ standing by a tree crying.

"SJ? What are you doing?" I asked as I approached him. He looked shocked to see me but quickly ran into my arms.

"I wanted t-t-to make sure you were okay, but I-I-I lost y-you." His lip was quivering and his eyes were full of tears. I used my thumb and wiped away a few fallen tears and took his hand. We walked to my special place and sat down by the water. We sat in silence before SJ broke it.

"Do you miss your daddy? I would miss mine if he was dead." I was looking straight ahead but after he said the words I turned to him. He was watching the water.

"Yeah. Little man, I miss him." I hadn't thought to much about my dad. I was trying to stay strong. But now, talking ti my three year old nephew about him, made me realize how much I did miss my dad. I missed the pancakes he made every Sunday morning. I missed him taking pictures of us after every fight I won. I missed our 'fear Fridays' were we stayed up late watching horror movies and eating junk food. I missed our silly games of hide and seek even though we were both _way_ to old to play it. But more than anything I missed the memories we haven't made. He would never see me would never walk me down the isle. He would never meet his grand kids. I would never see him again.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt SJ's little finger brush away my tears. And that's how Embry found us an hour later. Me crying, being consoled by a three year old.

He had waited until my eyes were dry before taking us back. Emily had gone to SJ's room ti find him gone. Sam had sent all the boys out to find him. Needless to say they were ecstatic to see Embry carrying him back. I slipped past all the people to head inside, but not before my eyes met the boy I was hoping to avoid. He eyed me for a moment before turning and walking to his truck.

I went to my room where I threw myself on my bed with my music on and silently cried.

XXXX

Everyone left me alone for the rest of the day, aside from Embry who brought me the lunch Emily had made me. He said they decided it was best to wait until I had time to calm down before they talked to me. Which I had a feeling really meant Sam was still pissed. He did say that they were grateful I had taken care of SJ.

I wasn't summoned until dinner, where Embry informed me a few of the guys were over to eat, and Emily wanted me to join. I was going to say no, until Embry got SJ to beg me, so of course I caved.

I slowly walked into the dinning room hoping to not draw attention. The closer I got the louder it was. I had a feeling it was a little more than a few guys here. I froze when I saw someone sitting at the table in a police uniform.

I wasn't sure why I had gotten scared. I think it had something to do with the last time I saw a cop, I was after my dad's death. So I just stood there, staring at the back of his head.

Embry, who was blocked behind me leaned down and whispered in my ear, "It's just Paul." I relaxed at his words.

"Someone should have told me before I threw a bowl by his head." I whispered back.

"Or maybe you just shouldn't throw things at peoples heads." Paul turned and looked at me, hearing mine and Embry's conversation. "Just be happy I didn't arrest you."

I walked to the seat across from him and sat down. "Well, maybe you shouldn't talk about things you have no business talking about." I retorted. I was trying to control my temper but it wasn't working. He just got me so angry. Obviously I had the same effect on him because his jaw was clenched and his fist was so tight his knuckles were white.

"Maybe you should-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Sam had come into the room and slapped him across the back of his head, shutting Paul up. He face was still angry and his eyes were locked on me. I smirked at him and he scowled at me.

"Stop fighting or I'll separate you too." He said, looking between us with a serious expression.

He started walking away but after I muttered a _'please'_ under my breath he turned and glared at me.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. They guys were the same as always, joking around. I was silent the whole time and no one really noticed. Except maybe Paul, who kept glancing at me with irritation.

I helped Emily with dishes and she kept thanking me for looking after SJ. I just shrugged it off, wishing she got the hint and eventually she did and we finished cleaning in silence.

The boys were all gathered in the living room and i tried to quietly slip by them, but unfortunately Quil spotted me and told me to come hang out. I tried to protest but Quil grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. I flinched at his touch and could see that he noticed, but he kept quiet.

I sat on the sectional between Embry and Quil and tried to pay attention to the stupid football movie they had on. After about an hour into the movie Embry had nodded of on my shoulder and Quil's head was in my lap. I had my hands up straight, jot sure what to do with them and incredibly uncomfortable. I wasn't the only one. Paul who sat in the recliner to the left of the TV was watching us with rage filled eyes. I had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot in his uniform. His muscles were so large that the sleeves were tight around his biceps.

He continued to glare at me until the sound of the front door opening turned my attention away. Leah barged in. She looked angry as always. But was dressed in jeans and an old shirt. She looked at the boys and rolled her eyes. She tuned on her heel and headed to the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. I watched as she dumped half on Quil and half on Embry.

They jumped up and Leah smirked. They shot daggers at her with there eyes, clearly not impressed with her way of waking them up.

"Let me have Tyler. We are going out." I looked at her in question but never asked. I just got up mumbling about getting ready. Leah followed me to my room and headed straight to my closet where she dug around as I watched.

She eventually pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green sleeveless blouse. She held it up and nodded her improvement before throwing it at me. She turned back to the closet and grabbed my black vans. "Get dressed. We are going to a party tonight." I quickly ran to the bathroom and got dressed. I put some makeup on and did my hair before deeming myself acceptable.

O was ecstatic to say the least. I hadn't been to a party in so long. Unfortunately, my happiness was short lived by one simple word. No.

We had just came downstairs and Sam was standing next to Paul and as soon as they saw me they both said that very word.

"And why not?" Leah asked while she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't control everything Sam."

I saw his jaw clenched and he took a deep breath. "I don't think a party is a good idea. Drinking. Drugs. Bad decisions."

"I'm not stupid I'll be smart. Please Sam. I want to get out and make friends. I'll be safe and I'll call you if I need anything." I pleaded, putting on my best sweet voice. It must have surprised Sam since it was the first time I spoke to him in a calm manner. He looked at Paul and they both nodded. Before anyone could say anything else Leah pulled me out the door and to her car. As soon as we were buckled in and driving away she looked at me and smiled. "Nice acting job T."

Rain hit the windows as she drove. The gentle _drip drop_ sound it made was soothing. It wasn't heavy, just a light sprinkle. Enough to make gill the air with the scent of earth. It was the one thing that I like about this small town, the rain. Something about it calmed all my nerves, the twitch in my hand frim the need to fight was gone. I was still angry, it just wasn't the same as it used to be.

My anger wasn't something I was proud of. It wasn't some dark force that took over my body. It came from my childhood. Despite what everyone here thinks, my dad wasn't a part of my life until I was six. My mom disappeared when I was five and I was in foster care until my dad found me.

I went through a lot my first six years. They didn't think I remembered, but I did. I remembered every detail of my childhood that lead me to where I am.

I swore I would never let anything like that happen to me again. That was until I reached my junior high, that's when the bullying started. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I was weak then. I turned to box cutters and i thought it helped. It wasn't until I nearly died that my dad had put me in self defense classes. After that, I was a totally different person.

"We're here." I turned my head from the window and looked at Leah. He gaze was focused on the house in front of us. It was two story and was rather fancy looking. There were people swarming it like flies and I started to feel anxious at the amount of teens here. I was never one for big groups.

I sucked it up though and walked with Leah to the house. I could smell alcohol and cigarettes the moment we walked through the door. Loud pop music was playing and teens were yelling. Leah leaned close and whispered to me, "If you wonder off meet me back at the car at midnight. Be safe." I nodded and walked away to find a drink.

Parties where a big deal at my old school. And I only got invited because of my friends. Everyone at my old school was scared of me, so I avoided most parties. The few I did attend however, were ones I don't remember.

I'I'm not a big drinker but when I did drink, I drank a lot. My friends used to say me temper was way worse when I was drunk, so for the most part I tried to avoid the temptation.

But today, I was going to let lose. So I went straight to the kitchen and mixed me a drink.

I walked around for the next hour an a half, drinking and watching the other kids. I hadn't seen Leah yet, but I didn't mind. The house was really nice, despite all the young adults filling it. It had to have at least ten bedrooms, and in the back yard was a huge in ground pool. It was totally bomb.

I was about to head back in when a guy had approached me, followed by a few more teens. He stepped in front of me, scrutinizing my body with his eyes. After a few seconds of silence he finally spoke, "Your Tyler Uley."

I raised an eyebrow in question, unsure of how he knew me. He seemed to get my curiosity because he continued. "Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Matt, and this is Mason, Elena, and Adam." He gestured to himself and the three others. "I recognized you earlier but wanted to wait to introduce myself. My brother is a MMA fighter in Seattle and he showed me a few of your fights and I iust had to meet you." He was smiling and I could see a perfect row of white teeth. I had learned a lot about reading people and could tell that this guy was faker than all the kardashians combined.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. I made a move to pass by the group but Matt had stuck his arm out stopping me. I narrowed my eyes at him but he just smirked, clearly not realizing messing with me is a mistake. I clenched my jaw and spoke to him through gritted teeth, "You don't wanna do that."

He just laughed and leaned into me. "My brother said that your fights are fake, said your to small to _weak_ to be able yo really win one."

"Sounds like the talk of a coward." I retorted.

My taunt had clearly gotten to him. "How about a real fight. No rules. First one that's unable to contue looses."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Fight you?" Don't get me wrong. They guy was far from small, but I could tell he didn't work out or do anything physical. The only thing he had going for him was his weight.

He smirked. "No, my brother."

I got nervous. He had said his brother did MMA. And if his brother was anyting like him, hes but a great deal taller and larger than me. But alas I'm and idiot and I never back down from a fight. "What does winner get?" I asked smugly.

He shrugged, "Bragging rights."

I agreed and he left. It wasn't long after that Leah approached me with blazing eyes demanding to know what the hell I was thinking.

I shrugged. "He doesn't think I can do it."

"He- he doesn't think you can do it?! That's why you agreed to this fight? Because he doesn't think you can do it! Damn it Tyler, he's like two-hundred and fifty pounds of solid muscle. He's been doing this for years. Not to mention he's twenty five! He won't take it easy on you. If yiu get hurt Sam, Paul and Embry will kill me!"

"Leah! I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing." I stormed off to the area Matt wanted to fight to take place. It was already crowded with the adolescent teens wanting to watch. In the center of the group were to boys, Matt, and another guy I recognized. They called him the king of arm bars. It was his signature move and it was the way he ended most of his fights. He was a legend. When he saw me he smirked. The always said he was ruthless, and not I'm seeing it in person.

He approached me and introduced himself as Charlie. I just nodded before Matt once again declared no rules. Anything goes. I looked at my clothes and realized I was in jeans. I asked for a knife, which was given by a guy in the audience. I cut my jeans into shorts and pulled my hair back into a messy bun and told the boys I was ready.

We bumped fist and took a few steps back. Matt yelled fight and we stepped forward. Matt made the first move, aiming his fist straight for my face. I easily dodged it, ducking down and swinging under his out stretched arm and punching his stomach. He stumbled back out of surprise and shook his arm. "You wont get another punch in." he told me in a dangerous tone.

"We'll see." I replied.

He was angry and embarrassed. That was his first mistake. He wanted to hurt me and his movements where fast and sloppy. His second mistake was under estimating me.

He lunged forward and punched grabbed my shoulders, pulling me forward and bringing his knee into contact with my stomach twice. The third time he brought his knee up i grabbed it and brought my other right leg to hook around his other knee knocking him on his back. I straddled him landing two punched to his face. He flipped us over and punched me once. He went for another one but i brought my fist to his throat cause him to jump off me. I threw my legs in the air and flipped myself back to my feet.

He was still holding his throat. I thought fast and spun kicking up. My foot hit the left side of his face knocking him back to the ground.

He may have been stronger. But I was smarter. I successfully put him in the arm bar position. One leg across his stomach the other across his neck. He was holding his wrist, fight me, but his breathing was erratic for the throat punch and he didn't last long. I was just seconds from snapping his arm when I heard sirens.

Out of habit I let go, stumbling back from my opponent and running to find Leah. I went in the direction that she parked, relieved to see her by her car. Except she wasn't alone. She was talking to a cop. I made a move to hide but she had already seen me. The cop turned to see what she was looking at and my jaw dropped. Paul.

I stormed forward. "You ratted me out?" I half yelled. I wasn't angry during my fight. But I was now. Trust was an issue for me. And Leah just threw hers away.

"Tyler. You got in a fight with a guy twice your size! I didn't want you to die. And obviously I did the right thing cause your face looks awful. Just imagine what would have happened if Paul didn't show up."

I stared at her for a moment before laughing. "You dumb bitch." I got out between laughs. It was her turn to look mad. "I won. I always win. He got in a few good punches but you should see the way he looks."

She didn't say anything. She nodded at Paul before turning and getting her car. I didn't try and stop her. I just let her leave.

"Let's go." Paul demanded. I shook my head and turned on my heel to walk away from him. His hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I moved completely on instinct. I turn and grabbed his elbow and brought my foot up and kicked him right between the legs. He muttered a few curses as he dropped to his knees. "Don't ever touch me again." I spat.

I ran from Paul straight down the road. I wasn't sure where I was planning on going, but it wasn't anywhere near him or Leah.

I figured it wouldn't be long before Paul called Sam to find me or until he found me himself. So I tried to enjoy my late night walk.

Night time was my favorite. I loved the dark. Another pro of La Push, the woods at night. It surmised me the beauty that you can find in something so simple. Like looking at the starts through the trees late at night after a rain. The smell of rain invading your senses and the light of the moon showing you the trees around you.

I used to climb onto the roof at night back home and look at the stars. Especially after a bad day, it felt nice to hang out and listen to Eminem just star gazing.

Even now, buzzed as hell, after a fight and being rated out, it was still soothing. Until a car pulled up beside me.

It was a little red car, an older model with chipping paint. The driver rolled down the window and poked his head out a little.

He was young, maybe a little older than myself. He had blonde shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. He was giving me a half ass smile.

"Need a ride?" He looked harmless enough, but I wasn't going to take a chance so I shook my head and kept walking.

I heard the sound of his tires moving slightly and then the engine cut. I turned around and saw he had pulled off the road and got out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Look, your a young pretty girl. I can't let you walk home alone." He shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I can walk you home or I'll wait until someone comes and gets you."

I sighed and walked over to his car and sat on the hood. He followed and sat next to me. "You gonna call someone?" he asked.

I shook my head and he sighed. "Okay.. I guess we can sit here and wait until you figure out what you wanna do. You were at the party, yeah? I saw you came in with Leah."

I nodded my head. "You haven't lived her long, have you? I've never seen you before. Where you come from?"

I cleared my throat before I answered. "I moved here after my fathers death a few days ago. Leah's just a friend."

He nodded his understanding. "Well, I hope for your sake you don't meet her other friends."

Other friends? Did he mean all the guys that seem to hang out at Sam's an awful lot. The boy must have seen the confusion on my face. "The Sam Uley gang. Sam Uley and his group. Whatever you wanna call it. Sam had disappear for a while and came back totally buff. The Jared Cameron and the Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah and Seth, Brady and Collin. The rumors are they do steroids or drugs or something like that. They're super weird too. Just try not to get mixed up in that. They're the wrong people."

We sat and talked for a while afterwards. I had learned his name is Malakai or Kai, he's nineteen, he loves to surf and he's and only child. I sat and listened, choosing not to speak of my own life. Eventually the sound of tires broke out conversation. We looked behind us and saw a police cruiser pulling over behind us. I knew exactly who it was.

Paul stepped out and just starred at us. Kai leaned over whispered to me, "That's Paul Lahote. What does he want?" I just shrugged.

"Tyler Uley get in the damn car. Sam is freaking." I flinched at his tone.

"You're related to Sam?" Kai asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm kind of his younger sister." Kai didn't say anything else. I hopped off his car and went to the cruiser and got in the passenger side.

The drive to Sam's was quiet. Paul was pissed. His hands gripped the wheel and his knuckles were white. I felt guilty, like I had upset him, and I wanted to make it better. But didn't.

As soon as we pulled up I reached for the handle to get out, but Paul's voice stopped me. "You can't keep acting the way you do. You need to grow up."

My neck could have snapped at the speed I turned to him. "Excuse you?"

"Tyler. You're acting like a child. Sam doesn't deserve it. Stop being a little bitch." I flinched and his face instantly softened. He reached for my hand and I jerked it away from him. I didn't miss the hurt look he gave me.

"Go to hell Paul. What I do doesn't concern you. I hate this damn place and I hate Sam. You're the main reason I hate it here too. You're a total dick to me for no reason."

I saw the pained look cross over his face but it didn't last. His eyes turned cold and he told me to get out. I gladly did it and ran to the house, not looking back.

 _A/N- Thanks for everyone who has followed or favorited this story! I haven't gotten any reviews which is a little discouraging, so please review and let me know what you think!_


	6. Cop Car

Sam lectured me as soon I walked in the house. He was mad I got in a fight, but loosened up after I told him I had won.

The argument didn't last long before I headed to my room and changed into my night clothes. I pulled my hair in a messy bun, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

XXXX

 _I was so playing in my room quietly, like I was told to do. I didn't want to make mommy mad. I hated it when mommy was mad._

 _I heard her yelling and curiosity of four year old me got the better and I wondered into the kitchen where she was fighting with another new guy. When she saw me she ordered me to go outside. I ran out before she could yell at me again._

 _I was playing with my ball, bouncing it on the wall. I threw it to hard and it went into the in ground pool. I went over and tried ro get it out. I was reaching as far as my little arm could reach. I just about had it when I toppled into the water._

 _I was fighting my way up, crying for mommy to save me. My lunges burned and I was swallowing water. My vision started to blur, and then everything went black._

XXXX

I woke up gasping for air. All these years and the nightmares still haunt my dreams. But I guess dying can do that to you. I grabbed my chest over my heart, pleading for the heavy pounding to stop. I hadn't had a nightmare in so long, I had thought that they had stopped entirely. It must be the stress of moving and douche bag Paul bringing out the inner terrors.

I looked at my phone, seeing it was only two in the morning and I hadn't been asleep that long. I flopped back in my bed and groaned. I knew it would take me a while wit fall back asleep so I ended up putting a movie in to my xbox.

After _'The House of Wax' _ended I tried sleeping again. Of course it took me forever to fall asleep and once I did I tossed and turned the rest of the night.

I eventually woke up to the sun in my eyes. I spat a few curses and threw my feet over the edge of the bed. I tapped my phone and read the time. It was after nine. Great.

I changed clothes and made my way to the kitchen. It was noisy like always and I took a moment to worry about my appearance. I knew my face was slightly bruised from the fight last night and my lip was busted. I'm sure my eyes were red and puffy from the lack of decent sleep and I probably had morning breath. But alas, I didn't care so I went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana.

"Oh damn little sister you look like shit." It was Quil talking. He was eyeing me like I had a second head and I rolled my eyes. Embry reached over and slapped him across the back of his head and mumbled something to him. Quil shot me an apology and eent back to eating.

I ate my banana and ignored the boys. I was about to leave when I had a feeling of being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my arms got goose bumped. I took a look around and wasn't surprised to see Paul watching my every move.

I was expecting him to look pissed. I had kicked him in the balls last night then said some horrible thing to him after he had drove me home. He should be pissed, but his face held a completely different emotion. It held pain.

Seeing his expression gave my chest a sharp stab. It was like I was hurting too. I couldn't help but wonder if it wad because of what I had said to him the previous night.

I was about to say something, but instead I just shut my mouth and left. I mentally cursed myself all the way back to my room for chickening out.

I ended up playing Dead By Daylight for the next three hours. Then I started to think about my Therapy Session coming up and got to distracted.

I went to therapy three times after my dad got custody of me. I didn't say one word the entire time I was there. My dad said it was pointless so he stopped forcing me. I didn't like talking at all, much less to some stranger about my feelings.

Honestly, after my childhood, I'm not surprised I'm as fucked up as I am. My mom was just some low-life druggie that cared more about getting high than me. She rarely ever abused me, she usually left that to her douche bag boyfriends. She got married when I was four, right before she left me. He was rich and fed her addiction, so she pretended to love him. Even though he made it his whole life's purpose to destroy me.

After my drowning accident, shortly after their wedding, he had rushed me to the hospital and left me there. I haven't seen either of them since.

I was in foster care for a year before they finally located my dad. He knew about me, but he thought i was better off without him so he never tried to fight for me. After he found out about what I endured at the hand of my mother and Step dad, he made it his mission to make up for it. And he did.

We were close. Probably more than most daughters and dads. But as a fucked up child, I clung to him. He had been depressed and I saved him. It didn't last long thought.

"Tyler! Come on we are going to the beach." Embry was outside of my door, not bothering to be quiet. I rolled my eyes and didn't move.

"Tyler! Let's go! We can actually swim. SJ wants to go really bad." He was trying to use SJ to bribe me? Dick.

"I don't want to go." I snapped at him.

I heard him groan and walk away. I thought he actually got the hint but was soon proved on when he returned with my nephew, who was wearing the cutest poutey face.

I, of course, caved and changed into a looser long sleeve grey shirt. Embry had said to put on a swim suit but I told him I wasn't going to swim.

Sam didn't live to far from the beach so we just walked there. I wasn't surprised to see Paul, Jared and Quil joining us. Embry said SJ was only coming so Emily and Dam could have time to themselves.

I put my towel out and decided to just lay down and watch the others swim. They played a few rounds of chicken and SJ searched for shells. They were so god damn hilarious playing and I found myself chuckling a few times.

Quil eventually came out and shook his hair right at me, getting little drops of the salty water on me. I gave him a playful glare and he laughed. "Come swim." he coaxed me. I just shook my head continued to watch.

Unfortunately, he wasn't giving up. He picked me up with ease and walked towards the water.

"No Quil I don't want to." I tried to fight but his grip was firm. We got closer and I was beginning to panic. I struggled harder and he ignored my pleas of release.

It was when his feet hit the water that I really freaked out. I started screaming and clinging to him. I closed my eyes, waiting for it. But instead of the feeling of water, I felt another set of arms grab me. I felt calmer and safer in these arms. I wasn't sure who it was but I tightly wrapped my arms around their neck and my legs around their waist, clinging to them like a child would a parent.

"You fucking asshole. She said she didn't want to." The voice gave me chills and a sense of familiarity washed over me.

"I didn't think she would flip out. I didn't know she was afraid of the ocean." Quil defended himself. I was still to scared to open my eyes. I nuzzled my nose into the neck of the guy holding me. He smelt good, like earth and rain, but in a masculine way.

"Don't touch her again." The man spat out. We were moving now, I wasn't sure which direction and I began to shake with fear. "Shh, Ty it's okay. I'm taking you back to the tree line. I've got you sweetheart, it's okay." I relaxed because something about his words sounded sincere.

The man stopped walking and I took the risk of opening my eyes and looking out. Paul was the man holding me. His back was facing the boys, and all of them were watching us closely, even SJ had stopped what he was doing.

Once I realized I had been holding him to tightly I let go and scrabbled back. "T-thanks."

I couldn't meet his eyes so I just focused on my feet. I was waiting for the sound of his foot steps leaving, and I jumped a little when instead, his hand came up and brushed some hair out of my eyes. His touch lingered for a moment before his hand fell. "Are you okay?" he asked me. His voice held a level of softness I wasn't aware he had.

I nodded in response, not trusting my voice to speak. When I looked back to him, his eyes still looked hurt and I felt a tinge of pain shoot through me. I knew I needed to apologize for yesterday.

"Hey Paul," I cleared my throat and sat down. I wasn't the least bit surprised when he sat next to me in the sand. "I just wanted to say, that what I said yesterday... Well, I was drunk and being stupid. You shouldn't take it seriously." I shrugged and looked out to the water, seeing the guys resumed their previous action, only now they involved SJ in a very competitive game of sharks and minnows.

"Is that your way of apologizing?" I looked back over at Paul and just answered him with a shrug. He laughed and shook his head. He was smiling and it sent chills through my body. "Don't worry about it. We're cool." I gave him a small smile and we both continued to watch the others.

Paul left a few minutes later, saying he had a shift at the station. I spend the rest of my time with SJ making a sand castle.

I had never really been around kids before SJ. I was never really a fan of them, the thought of snotty noses and diapers completely grossed me out. But being an Aunt totally changed that. Even if I have only been an Aunt for less then a week, it was pretty cool.

He still called me Aunt Ty Ty, which was kinda cute, not that I'll admit it and sometimes when no one can hear us, I'll call him Sammy boy, which he thought was really cool.

All of Sam's friends seemed really close, they were all like uncles to him. In a way I sort of envied it. Growing up it was just us. My dad has a sister who has kids around my age, but she left years ago and he never heard from her again.

Every holiday we had was spend just us, or with Kate and her family. I had always wondered what it was like to have a real family celebration. The kind I'm sure SJ has.

XXXX

After the beach we went home and changed. Emily and Sam where in the middle of a movie so Embry decided we would go to yhe dinner for diner and her and Sam could have more time together. I hadn't even realized it was almost five and I missed lunch.

It was a quiet little dinner, a few older people were here. It was small but comfortable place, nothing like the restaurants in Port Angels. It gave out this feeling of security.

I felt a little weird coming in here with three giants and a munchkin, and apparently I wasn't the only one, because a few of the young waitress looked confused.

We sat in a corner booth with me on the outside with SJ next to me and Embry across from us. The waitress was a young girl with long blonde hair and a lot of make-up. She was pretty, head cheerleader type. She ogled the guys the minute we walked in.

The boys, oddly enough didn't even look twice at her. They ordered their drinks, never taking their eyes off the menus. It wasn't until she came back that see talked to them. "Hey boys, long time no see. How are you?"

The boys looked up from their menus and stared at the girl, Embry was the first to speak. "Oh Sherry. Sorry, didn't realize it was you." I didn't miss his eyes flicking to me for half a second.

She giggled and I swear I almost threw up a little. "So, I've been trying to call Paul the past few days, but he isn't answering any calls." All of my attention was focused on this girl now. How does she know Paul? Why was she trying to call him? why do I care? I don't care.

Embry shifted awkwardly in his seat and watched me. I looked back down at my menu and tried to ignore their conversation, which was impossible but I didn't want his to know I was paying attention.

"He... Um, had been pretty busy. You might want to talk to him yourself."

Sherry didn't say anything else the rest of the time. We ate in peace for the most part except for the occasional chatter. The boys were shoving food down their throats and I swear I never saw them chew.

After I finished my salad SJ declared, really loudly, he needed to pee. Of course since I was finished I had to take him.

We went in the girls bathroom and I stood by the sink while he went into the biggest stall. I was mindless tapping the counter when the door opened and another person entered. Sherry. She sneered at me when she came to a stop just a few feet in front of me. I raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I don't know what you think your doing with the boys, but Paul is my boyfriend. I just wanted to make sure you knew your place." She crossed her arms and stared me down, trying to be intimidating.

"Is that all?" She shrugged. I pushed myself of the counter and stepped closer to her. I wasn't tall by any means, but when I got closer she shrunk down in fear.

"Look Paul is all yours. He's a dick anyways. He's done nothing but terrorize me since I got here. Trust me, if I could never see him again I would. If he wants to spend his time with a lowlife proxy blonde bimbo like you-"

My face stung and it took me a minute to realize she had slapped me. Hard. I brought my fist up and punched her right in the nose.

She fell back and starred crying. I went to the stall SJ was in and hurried him out. I ignored his questions all the way back to the booth. I gave Embry a twenty and told him we were going ti wait outside. He hesitated before saying okay and I practically ran out of the dinner.

I almost thought I had gotten away with it, but the cop car pulling up told me otherwise. And to greatest displease, the cop that got out was none other than Paul.

Embry came out the at same time as Paul pulled up and went to great him. They exchanged a few words before Embry gave me a _very_ disappoint looked.

The bell above the door sounded and Sherry came out with another waitress. I suppressed a smile at the sight of her swollen black eye.

Paul approved her and brushed some hair out of her face. His hands held her cheeks as they talked back and forth for a moment. I let out a mock gag to which earned me a glare from the couple themselves.

Paul kissed the teens forehead before coming back to where Embry and I were standing. Quil and Jared had taken SJ to get ice cream and I was thankful he wasn't here.

"I've convinced her to not press charges. But because you are a minor I have to take you to the station and Sam has to pick you up." I was trying to avoid looking directly at him, but once I heard his voice I had to. He really did look good in his uniform. Especially when he stood like this, with his arms crossed feet apart and a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Awesome thanks Paul." Embry answered since it was obvious I wasn't going to.

Paul escorted me to the cruiser where he opened the door and I got in the back seat. I was feeling particularly snarky today plus with the irritation of the event at the diner, I couldn't help but make a comment about Paul's blonde friend.

"I always thought that the blonde jokes where exaggerated, but after meeting Sherry, I'm reconsidering."

To my surprise, Paul laughed. His eyes flicked to mine in the rear view mirror. "Yeah. She is something else, huh?"

"Usually when one insults a guys girlfriend they stick up for them." I stated.

"She is not my girlfriend. She just likes to think she has a claim on me." his tone bitter and I flinched.

"Well you two looked pretty cozy."

"Jealous?" I scoffed. He let out a little chuckle. "I was playing nice. I didn't want her to press charges. You're welcome."

He didn't seem mad but I could in a way sense it. I wondered why he would try and help me? Surly it was because Sam was his friend, bacause he's made it clear he had a deep hatred for me.

"What did she say to make you punch her anyways?" His voice was calm now, more authority like.

"Well she made a big deal about me staying away from you. Which is weird because she didn't even see us together or anything. I didn't care she was laying claim to you, but I may have called her a name or two so she slapped me and-"

"She slapped you!" he yelled and I flinched. I could see even from the back seat he was seething. "God dammit I should arrest her. Why didn't you say anything Tyler?"

I just shrugged. I was used to being in trouble for fighting, I had never crossed my mind that she struck first.

"For fucks sake Tyler. She can't press charges anyways. She hit first, you just defended yourself." He was still mad, but he had gotten it under control.

The rest of the ride was silent. I just enjoyed the scenery out the window, watching the green trees go by. It wasn't exactly a long drive but time seemed to slow down when Paul was around.

When we got to the station Paul walked me in. There weren't many people her, with it being a small town and all. Sam came in soon after. He thanked Paul for his help and walked me to his truck.

On the way home I of course got a full lecture on how hitting was _wrong_ and how I needed to set a better _example_ for my nephew. Apparently he was pretty shook up about it, even thought he didn't see it.

Turns out he was upset about me getting in a cop car. Quil didn't manage to cover his eyes before he saw me get in and he thought I was leaving and not coming back.

Emily immediately looked at my hand and made sure it wasn't hurt. I didn't even think about it but thankfully, it was fine minus a little redness.

Jared, Quil, and Seth all slapped me on the back and congratulated me for putting Sherry in her place. They all said they hated her and she deserved what she got.

The only one who didn't say anything was Embry. Out of both my brother's. Embry was the one who watched out for me more. Sam still held a grudge against dad for leaving him, while Embry never even met him.

We bonded pretty quick, Embry and I, which I was thankful for. Growing up I had always wished my big brothers were around, so while me and Sam still had issues, me and Embry were clean. We had a lot on common and he acted just like I had always wanted my brothers to act.

But right now he looked pissed. Downright, absolutely pissed the fuck off. He looked so mad I actually got nervous. Should I apologize? Should I leave him alone? Should I act like nothing happened?

Before I could make up my mind he shoved of the wall he was leaning in and came to a halt in front of me. His arm were crossed and his lips were set in a tight line. Even half naked, he still intimidated me.

"Paul called." _Oh shit._ "He said that Sherry hit you first." _What?_

"Um.. Yeah?" I wasn't sure where the conversation was going but the look in his eyes made me look away from him anxiously.

"What?!" All the guys seemed to all say it at once and I flinched over the sound.

Embry was storming to the front door, but Sam quickly grabbed his arm. "Where the hell are you going?" he demanded.

Embry pushed Sam's hand away, "Going to threaten the bitch. I'm going to tell her that if she ever touched my sister again I'll-"

"Enough!" Sam yelled silencing Embry instantly. "It's been taken care of. Let it go.

Embry gave a humorless laugh, "And you wonder why she think no one care about her. Her own brother can't even defend her." He ran out of the house and into the trees before I could stop him.


End file.
